Jaune's First Gay Time
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Jaune so far has been only eyeing up the women, as much as they won't ever eye him back. When Neptune makes a rather queer proposition with butts involved, Jaune throws caution to the wind in order to have himself filled. Is he a taker? Neptune hopes as much.


_AN: If you would like to commission something like this from me, please pm me._

* * *

 **Jaune's First [Gay] Time**

"Nep... Ah, fuck, how are you so good at this?" Jaune asked as he kept rocking, his hips forward pushing and pushing as the long and rock hard shaft of the blue-haired boy's cock plunged deeper into him primp and cleansed rear. "Ah! Fuck, Neptune..." Jaune moaned all the more, gripping the sheets as Neptune ploughed him deeper.

And the blue-haired boy was smiling, a toothy grin as he held a hand on his own sharp hip, with the other holding Jaune's ankles above him, plunging his slender and thick cock deep into the blonde's prepped and virgin rear entrance. It had never been touched by a cock before, and now Neptune was taking the lad's anal virginity from his perfect and cute little ass. It was so round, so peachy, feminine, a lot unlike any rear Neptune had had the pleasure of sheathing his proud cock into. And Jaune felt so good to fuck, so good to breed.

He even chuckled a little as he pushed his hips forward, his hand on his hip to keep posture and to look good as he fucked the begging blonde. And Jaune was begging for it, had been as she had slipped his jeans completely off of his legs, his boxers following, although Neptune had torn them off of him. That was before Nep had gotten his lips and tongue around the cock of the blonde.

A long and expert blow job from the blue-haired boy had had Jaune so close to coming before, but now he was wailing and his prick felt numb from the seed in his pursed balls wanting to shoot free. But what the real source of the blonde's intense and all consuming pleasure really was the beautiful and exquisite sensation he was feeling around his rear. All as Neptune fucked his fairly tight and freshly cleansed rear hole.

"H-How are you so good at this? Damn..." Jaune moaned once more, tossing his head back onto the pillow placed for maximum comfort, gripping the sheets as Neptune kept up the rhythm. The swashbuckling member of Team SSSN really was an expert, he was fucking Jaune so precisely, not hard enough to make him feel pain, and soft enough to let the blonde slip into his own world. All while holding his legs up high and slipping his slender cock deep and deep into the ass before him.

"All about timing, actually, and rhythm. I gotta say your ass is perfect for my cock, Jaune. You've got such a good butt." Neptune soothingly spoke, moving his hand from his own hip.

Neptune, still smiling happily, having the time of his life with his cock buried deep in this beautiful virgin, slid his hand gently down Jaune's leg, coming to the sublime flesh of his rear and rubbing it. "Damn Jaune, seriously this is one fine ass here." The blue-haired boy breathed, still chuckling a little as he really felt the ass he was fucking, his rhythm of penetrating slowing. He wanted to plough Jaune a little slower, savouring the feeling of being inside of him, feeling him before him, rubbing her rear.

And Jaune looked like he was really enjoying himself, blushing a deep rose and gripping the sheets with heated pleasure. His hair was messy but he was really at the moment. Still wearing the hoodie with the rabbit on made him look so much cuter, enough to kiss so much as Neptune had before bedding him.

Jaune looked a little undeniable, just as before he was, when he really asked Neptune to bed him, to show him how a man could make love to another. And he was not regretting it. His ass felt so good, the entrance feeling well lubricated and taking to Neptune's cock so well.

He looked so cute, and he felt so good. It was almost weird to believe that this could come from Jaune, but he was amazing to fuck. Neptune felt his cock twitching inside of his partner's rear.

"Damn, Jaune you feel so good." Neptune moaned a little, gripping Jaune's ass and plunging the full length of his shaft deep into the hole of the rear before him. He loved it, so much. It was perfectly fuckable, like a soft cushion to hold Nep's prick.

Jaune let out a breathy moan, feeling the head of the cock inside of him press against his prostate. "F-Fuck! Fuck me! Oh, damn... That feels so good!" Jaune cried out, arching his spine and lifting his head from the pillow. One hand gripped the sheets a little tighter while the other reached for his own rear and held Neptune's hand as he felt the cock plunge in again and again.

Neptune gasped. "Want me to go slower, Jaune?" He asked, stopping mid-thrust and staying still inside of him. The blonde nodded a little, in a wincing mild dose of pain mixed with his pleasure. So Neptune slowed, to a gentle sheathing, not as deep but coaxing it softly and softer every time he thrust upward.

The blonde soon rode it out and relaxed again, resting his head back again and letting the tension go. His asshole mellowed and fully opened up to the cock again. "Can I... Can I get some more lube? Nep? Please?" Jaune asked.

Instantly Neptune's hand dipped for the small bottle and he rubbed a good dollop around the blonde's hole. "Anything for you champ. It's okay babe." Nep smiled, taking the cock out slowly to reapply a good amount of lubricant for Jaune's asshole. They had been fucking for a good while, of course, the rear was getting a little dry.

But Neptune would make sure his virgin partner was as comfortable as he could be for this. Some of the best sex Neptune had had.

"Do you want me to keep going? Or do you want another blowie?" Neptune asked politely, letting Jaune's legs down so he could rest them a little and think about it, all while Nep grabbed a quick drink from his water bottle and removed his vest until he was fully naked aside from his goggles and his boots. He was far more toned around the whole of his body than the relatively feeble Jaune, but that didn't mean the blonde was not attractive or cute. Neptune thought he was one of the most adorable guys he'd met at Beacon, and now he was having the pleasure of taking his anal virginity.

Jaune rolled a little, getting his body to wake and reaching down for his own cock a little. His sack felt a little heavy, the balls full and wanting to release. A blow job sounded perfect.

"Sure... Can I... Can I come?" Jaune asked, a little shyly and embarrassed, covering his face.

Neptune smiled and laughed a little. He slid down to his knees and waddled forward, taking Jaune's legs and resting them on his shoulders. "Come on now Jaune. Let me make you feel good. If you have to come, don't be afraid. I'll just swallow..."

"Swallow?" Jaune asked, but before anything else could happen, Neptune guided his hand away from his sack and took one of the balls into his mouth, sucking on them like the teet of a bottle. Jaune moaned audibly. The feeling of warm and wet all blended into one around the sensitive area of his sack made his own core tingle with sensitivity. It was sublime, so good and whistling its way up his body. Even his nipples were tingling. "Oh... Okay... Fuck that's good... Guess I was good I shaved there this morning huh?" Jaune blabbered as Neptune wrapped tender fingers around his shaft and began to stroke him gently as he sucked on the blonde's ballsack.

He chuckled when gathering his breath, still stroking Jaune's tender and slick cock. "It feels damn good, Jaune. Good boy."

Jaune blushed intensely at that, his praise kink coming into full effect and making him feel so warm and so real. He was humming with intense pleasure as Neptune held his manhood in his hands. The other hand came to his balls and began to massage them, as Nep leaned over and took Jaune into his mouth dearly. He sucked on the head first, blowing it perfectly and making Jaune's cock jolt in his mouth and grow a little harder until the shaft stood at the fully born seven inches. Neptune smiled, humming a little to buzz against the cock in his mouth. It made Jaune rock his head back on the pillow again and he closed his eyes.

Focusing on the pleasure, the sensation of Neptune sucking on his cock, massaging his sack, it made him feel so warm and so fluid. Like he was melting into the bed a little as Nep blew him. It was sensational.

"Seriously... Ah! How are you so good at this?" Jaune breathed, inhaling and exhaling a lot in gradual succession, feeling his rock hard prick twitching again and again as he felt more and more of him slipping deeper into Nep's throat. The blue-haired boy really was sucking him perfect, taking all of him into his mouth. It was a thorough blow job, so clean and smooth Jaune felt his shaft growing a little limp.

He was going to come soon, he knew it, the cock was humming with want to, his heavy sack rumbling it seemed and waiting to shoot the load into Neptune's mouth. Nep said he would swallow, but Jaune suddenly felt nervous and insecure about it.

Was he really about to come into another man's mouth? Into Neptune's mouth? It seemed highly embarrassing. True, Jaune was a virgin until now, but even though he had had the time of his sexual life with Nep burying his cock into his ass, was he really wanting to shoot his creamy load down the boy's throat?

"Nep... Fuck I'm gonna come!" Jaune cried out, as a warning, he was nervous but Neptune was not, he kept his head down, the cock still in his mouth. He was confident, experienced, and it seemed like he wanted to taste all of Jaune now.

"Come for me baby," Neptune flirted quickly and buried his head down again, taking all of the shaft in his mouth again and sucking with heightened intensity. He was going to town on the cock, like a lollipop at a fair, and Jaune felt it like waves upon waves washing over him from his cock.

Jaune couldn't control it. His cock jolted, and he could feel the come shooting from his sack, all the way up the shaft and out the slit, into Neptune's mouth and down his own throat. Jaune cried out a little. "Fuck! Neptune!" He cried, fully engrossed in the moment, and he loved it. Neptune worked his way around the cock still, taking all the seed and swallowing his fill but not stopping the blow job. He would fully clean his mate. For as long as the orgasm lasted he sucked on the cock still.

When it was done Jaune was a breathing mess, writhing a little on the bed. He spread his legs quickly and looked up at Neptune, wanting more.

"Alright, come on, finish me off Neptune. Fuck this is so good." Jaune breathed hazily and with a shroud of heat about him.

Neptune smiled a toothy grin. "Such a good boy, right?" he asked rhetorically and took his thick and erect cock, sheathed in a pale condom, and positioned it right at Jaune's hole once more. Another dollop of lubricant to make the entrance slick and not painful. For now, Neptune would really fuck his ass.

And he did, with an increased haste and driving force that ploughed into Jaune and kept fucking him, hips making contact with the juicy cheeks of the rump rear before Neptune. Jaune gripped the sheets all the more and covered his face as he enjoyed the fairly rough ride Neptune unleashed, like straddling a horse. Bucking forward more and more Neptune began to moan happily, feeling the tight corridor of Jaune's ass clench little by little around his erect manhood. The sensation was tingling and made the blue-haired boy so elated he began to see stars almost as he fucked his partner so thoroughly.

"Fuck Jaune. That ass. I'm gonna fucking breed you." Neptune cursed, pushing his swollen prick deeper and deeper inside, slamming himself against the softness of Jaune's rear.

"Do it Nep. Fucking come inside me." Jaune moaned, barely holding on. What little seed was able to secrete from his now limp cock did so and he was leaking all over himself, but neither of them cared.

Neptune quickly followed. His cock twitched sharply, as Jaune's had, and he began to spew his thick load into the crevasse of Jaune's cavity. He filled Jaune up, fully, sliding his cock gently as he came fully inside. It was like a plug, stuffing Jaune softly and full of cream.

"Damn that was good," Neptune breathed, flopping on the bed next to Jaune, breathing heavily. He was hot, dripping from his brow and the tip of his cock, softening as she rested against the blonde. It was sublime, the whole thing. Both had loved it. "You enjoy that Jaune? Did you like your first time with a cock?"

Jaune smiled, reaching for cuddles. "Consider me hooked."


End file.
